Blackbeard/Bio
Edward Teach, better known as Blackbeard, was a notorious English pirate who operated around the West Indies and the eastern coast of the American Colonies during the early 18th century. He quickly acquired his own ship, Queen Anne's Revenge, and from 1717 to 1718 became a feared pirate. His nickname was based off of his thick black beard; he was notorious for lighting his hair on fire during battle to frighten his foes. During a ferocious battle, Teach was killed by a small force of sailors led by Lieutenant Robert Maynard. A shrewd and calculating leader, Teach used his fearsome image instead of force to elicit the response he desired from those he robbed. Contrary to the modern-day image of the traditional tyrannical pirate, he commanded his vessels with the permission of their crews, and there are no known accounts of his ever having harmed or murdered those he held captive. He was romanticised after his death, and became the inspiration for a number of pirate-themed works of fiction across a range of genres. __TOC__ Battle vs. Ivan the Terrible (by Urbancommando77) Off the coast of Russia, Blackbeard and four pirates walk across a sandy beach away from their wrecked ship. Blackbeard and the pirates were the only ones who survived the ship's crash. Meanwhile, Ivan the terrible watches from a small cliff. He commands a russian soldier to investagate the wreck. The soldier walks down to see the pirates. He aims his pishchal and fires right into one's neck. Blackbeard: 4 Blackbeard aims his musket and another soldier does the same. The soldier fires but he missed. Blackbeard's musket jammed. Blackbeard and the pirate reload their muskets and fire. one hits the soldier in the chest but one jams. The pirate tries to fix the jam but it won't work. The soldier, however, falls and bleeds out. Ivan: 4 Ivan and his men move down towards the pirates. One pulls out a blunderbuss and shoots the horse one of the soldiers. Ivan commands the soldier to get up and use his crossbow. The soldier follows the directions and limps towards his horse and pulls out his crossbow. The soldier aims at them. He fires a bolt into a pirate's eye. The pirate yells in pain and falls over. The soldier aims his crosbow again to see the soldier he shot had the blunderbuss. They both fire. The soldier gets hit in the arm and the pirate gets hit in the chest. Blackbeard: 3 Two pirates pulls out a hatchets and charge at them. One soldier gets off his horse and smacks one the face with his warpick. The soldier yells and falls in pain. The other soldier raises his hatchet and prepairs to swing. The soldier hits the pirate in the crotch and neck. Blackbeard: 2 The pirate get back up holding his brocken nose and throws a grenade at them. Ivan: 2 Ivan discovers that two soldiers had died. His last soldier gets off his horse and pulls out his bardiche. He swings at the pirate but misses. He keeps swinging but all miss. He then puts the heavy weapon on the pirates head. Blackbeard: 1 Blackbeard walks towards the soldiers and pulls out his cutlass. He charges towards Ivan and the soldier. Ivan signals the soldier away and pulls out his sablia. The two clash blades and cut up eachother. Ivan slices open Blackbeards knees. The pirate falls down in pain. Ivan raises his sablia and cuts right throught the pirates neck. The pirate gives a small whimper before falling to the ground. Blackbeard: Ivan looks at the fallen pirate and pulls out some mercury. Expert's Opinion Ivan's military-grade weapons and professional soldiers were more than a match for Blackbeard's crew of sailors best-suited for naval combat. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Michael the Brave (by Impaler5150) Blackbeard docks at the border of Moldavia to bury his treasure, with the assistance of 4 pirates. Michael the Brave scour the beach to see this occurring. Blackbeard's heavy cannoner, still on the boat fires off a ball, killing Michael's cannoner (5-4). Blackbeard and the pirates notice the threat, but Blackbeard's heavy cannoner is killed by Michael's cannoner (4-4). All remaining forces go at each other. Blackbeard's trade musketeer fires at the Michael's halberder, killing him immediately (4-3). Michael grabs the halberd to parry with Blackbeard, but ends up killing Blackbeard's musketeer (3-3). Blackbeard's pikeman runs at Michael the Brave, but is killed (3-2). Michael grabs the hand cannon, already loaded, and kills a pirate (3-2). Blackbeard grabs the boarding pike and kills Michael's right hand man (2-2). Bith Michael and Blackbeard kill each other's remaining men with their swords (1-1). Blackbeard and Michael face off. After parrying for a while, blackbeard sets his hair on fire, the strikes Michael, wounding him. Black beard sets out the fire in the ocean water. Then he turns around and is impaled through the abdomen (1-0). Michael then lays claim to the ship and the treasure. Expert's Opinion Michael the Brave won due to lighter weaponry and the fact that he's armoured. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Charles Cornwallis (by ShodaiGoro) Cornwallis: Blackbeard: The battle starts on a coast where Cornwallis has already set up his camp on a hill, complete with a cannon. Suddenly, Blackbeard's ship docks at the coast and one of his crew shoots a Red Coat with a stolen musket. . Cornwallis retaliates by firing his cannon at Blackbeard's ship, causing it to sink. All but one crew member escapes, as the last one drowns. . Cornwallis' men then start firing their Brown Besses, killing one pirate. . The remaining 3 pirates take cover at the bottom of the hill, where they toss a grenade up on the top. It destroys a cannon and kills 1 Red Coat. . Cornwallis runs away. Blackbeard's men start making their way up the hill. When one reach the top, he is greeted by a bayonette to hit guts, killing him. . A second make it up, but when the bayonette Red Coat attempts to stab him, he is taken down by a blunderbuss. . Black Beard climbs to the top and kills a Red Coat with his Cutlass. . Cornwallis then returns on horseback with his cavalry sabre, and kills the blunderbuss pirate with a decapitation. . Now down to Cornwallis and Blackbeard himself, Blackbeard knocks Cornwallis off his horse with a grenade, but doesn't hurt Cornwallis. Now in a final sword fight, Blackbeard attempts to decapitate Cornwallis by slashing at the neck, but Cornwallis parrys it. Blackbeard, stumbling from the parry he just recieved, charges at Cornwallis, only to be finished off by running into Cornwallis' sabre and getting stabbed in the guts. Blackbeard, now coughing blood, falls over and never plunders or hi-jacks another ship. . Cornwallis, after wiping the blood of the dreaded pirate off his sword, yells in victory "Rule Britania! Rule the waves!". WINNER: Charles Cornwallis. Expert's Opinion Cornwallis won due to his better weapons and military experience. His cavalry sabre had a longer reach, his musket didn't misfire, and his cannon had a far better range than the grenade. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Bios